Release the Past
by Inspired178
Summary: Harry has found something about Snape he doesn't like. He wants to help him, but how will he do it? There are a lot of Mentor!Snape stories, but what about the other way around? Set in HBP, Au, slightly OOC sometimes, T to be safe. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So along with my drabbles, I am also writing this story. In all honesty, it started out as a drabble but I found it would be too long to post. I've been writing like mad for the past week or so, and am working on Ch 15. A few of these chapters are really short, and others are really long, so bare with me!  
>I love feedback and critisism and predictions, so please let me know! Love, Inspired<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Discovered Memories<span>  
><em>"We do not remember the days, we remember the moments" ~Cesare Pavese, The Burning Brand<em>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter," Snape said coldly as he stormed into the empty classroom. There sat Harry, waiting for detention.<p>

"Snape," Harry replied with the same tone.

"Professor Snape or sir," Snape said as he sat down behind his desk. "Now, I want you to clean the cauldrons and wipe up the beetle eye juice from the floor."

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Yes, sir." Snape corrected.

"There's no need to call me sir, Professor," Harry said cheekily.

"Watch it Mr. Potter or you may find yourself with a year's worth detention," Snape threatened.

Harry glared at Snape as he started to clean up the beetle eye juice. Minutes seemed reluctant to pass; it seemed as though a slug on a treadmill was moving faster than the grains of sand through the hour glass. At 7 o'clock, Snape promptly left the room. "I expect to see everything still in its proper place when I return. Do not touch anything if you wish to play Quidditch again." Snape said as he left the room.

Harry rolled his eyes; he didn't plan on touching anything. There was only one reason he would need to touch Boomslang skin, and he didn't need Polyjuice Potion just yet. He continued to scrub at the red stain on the Dungeon floor, the hitting of the sand in the hour glass matching his scrubbing pattern. Half an hour had passed before Harry had come to a realization.

_Why can't I just use magic? Snape will never know._ Harry mentally hit himself on the head.

"Evansceo," Harry whispered.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he breezed into the classroom.

"Nothing Professor," Harry answered innocently.

After a dark glare from Snape, Harry now started to clean the cauldrons. The worn cloth was torn and discoloured and the water was icy to his hands.

Snape now made his way to the back of the classroom opened up a cupboard. A Pensieve sat there in the cupboard, and Snape took it out hastily. Closing his eyes, he touched his wand to his head and pulled out three memories from his mind and placed them in the Pensieve. He quickly swirled his wand and stuck his face in the Pensieve.

Harry looked on with curiosity. What did those memories contain? How important were they? What was Snape keeping from him?

Snape lifted his face from the Pensieve and looked darkly at Harry. The pitch black eyes were cold and empty, his face pale, and hands slightly shaking.

"Get back to work Potter," he spat. But his voice didn't have the usual hatred. No, it held something different. Could it be despair?

A yell in the hallway made Snape walked quickly out of the room and into the corridor. Without thinking, Harry got up and put his face in the Pensieve.

Harry fell and landed in what looked like Dumbledore's office. Stepping to the side of room, Harry watched Dumbledore greet Snape at the door.

"_Good evening Severus," Dumbledore greeted._

"_Headmaster," Severus answered with a nod._

_Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and motioned for Snape to sit in the chair in front of him._

"_I expect you know why I brought you here?" Dumbledore asked._

"_Your hand," Snape confirmed, grasping the blackened hand and reciting incantations. "Headmaster, I can only contain the curse in your hand for a while."_

"_How long do I have, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a tone that was airy and conversational._

"_Maybe a year. What possessed you to touch the accursed ring?" Snape asked._

"_It is curiosity which lies in everyone, but only the unknown will create it," Dumbledore answered in his usual cryptic messages._

_Snape rolled his eyes_.

"_Severus, my hand is not the only reason I have summoned you here this evening. I have a, request," Dumbledore said carefully. "Voldemort is rising, and he will not continue to hide for long. Draco was ordered to kill me, yes. But Severus, __you__ must be the one to kill me."_

_Snape looked surprised. "Why me?"_

"_Because Draco's soul is whole and well," Dumbledore answered simply._

"_And my soul?" Snape answered sarcastically._

_Harry walked around the desk to get a closer look at the two men facing each other. One looked sure, and the other wore an expression of blankness._

"_That is all, I think Mr. Potter will be wondering where you wandered to," Dumbledore said, ending further discussion._

_The memory now changed to a younger looking Snape standing outside of a door in Hogshead Inn. Harry stood quietly beside him, wondering what could possibly be so important here._

" …_born the those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" a haunting voice spoke._

_Snape's eyes were wide as he pressed his ear closer to the door, his black cloak moving silently around his feet. _

"_Oi! What do yeh think yer doing? Ge' ou'!" A burly man ordered._

_Snape quickly fled the area and disapparated._

_Now in a rich manor, Snape repeated what he had heard. Voldemort looked furious at the news of a strong enemy._

"_You have done well, spy. The prophecy speaks of the Potters or the Longbottoms. Though where either are located is yet unknown," Voldemort said carefully, a plan already forming in his mind._

"_My Lord! Please!" Snape protested. "If it is the Potters, save Lily." _

_Snape instantly regretted what he had said as Voldemort let out a high laugh. "Save the girl? The filthy Mudblood! You have been useful; if the girl does not fight, she will be spared."_

_A twist of colours and now Snape stood holding Lily Potter's body, his own body shaking with overflowing emotion, and a baby crying in the background._

A hand grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him up.

Snape's face was white with fear and his lips trembled.

"Get. Out," He spoke in a threatening undertone.

"But Professor! Professor!" Harry protested as he was shoved out of the classroom.

_He loved my mum,_ Harry thought as he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. _I've got to help him._

Without watching where he was going, Harry bumped into Hermione and Ron. He wasn't going to tell them anything…not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks Desert Maniac for being the first reviewer! This chapter is a little short, but as the story goes on, the chapters get longer. I wanted to get the first two chapters out in the open, and now, if real life and I can come up with some compromise, updates will be every Friday. I encourage you to leave reviews, any critisism, or predictions. Remember, this story is AU, so I have Slughorn teaching DADA instead. So here's to Saturday! Love, Inspired **

* * *

><p><span>Confrontations<span>  
><em><br>"The man who never alters his opinion is like standing water, and breeds reptiles of the mind." ~William Blake_

* * *

><p>The next potions class could be described as bearable at the most. Snape didn't have snide remarks at Harry's horrible potion making skills, but that didn't mean he was in a good mood by far. The upside to this treatment was that Snape didn't acknowledge Harry at all. Harry was still shaken a little from the memories and being discovered looking at them for the second time in two years. He had no idea what came over him, but it was an urge to peak at the memories. Harry was surprised Snape didn't give him 2 years' worth of detention! After taking notes on how to make the Living Draught of Death, the class was ordered to make it. Only the help from the Half Blood Prince potions book Harry had found had made him make his potion perfectly. Even then, Snape ignored him. Finally, the bell rang signalling the end of the day's classes. Harry stayed behind, planning a confrontation.<p>

"What are you still doing here Mr. Potter?" Snape asked bitterly.

"Sir, I wanted to talk about-about the memories," Harry blurted out. There was no point beating around the bush with him.

"Ah yes, you're lucky to still have legs Mr. Potter," Snape said. "I do not wish to have you lingering after class. Now get moving."

"Professor Snape!" Harry said almost sternly. In all his life at Hogwarts, he wasn't sure when if ever he had called Snape 'Professor Snape.' The name alone startled Snape for a moment, long enough for Harry to step up before being shoved out. "I really think you should talk about it, sir."

Snape looked disgusted. "Your father was arrogant and the biggest dunderhead I have ever met. I do not wish to discuss this. You had no right in my Pensieve and you have no business here now."

"That's not what I meant," Harry said, and then quickly added, "Sir. I know my father was a bully, and I know you and him never got along. But I'm talking about your past, everything. You bottle up your feelings and it made you bitter." The last word Harry really hadn't meant to say, but Snape wasn't listening to him! Harry's eyes were wide, ready to be cursed into the next millennium.

Snape spoke with a strange calmness; Harry would have preferred to be yelled at. "If you know what is good for your well-being Mr. Potter, you will get out of my office, now."

Harry bolted for it without another thought. He didn't know what Snape was capable, of even if it was on a student. He raced from the Dungeons and to the Gryffindor Tower. It was time to tell Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everyone!  
>I've had almost 500 views! I am so happy! Thanks to all of you who read it, reviewed it, favourited it, and alerted it!<br>Before I get a few PM's and reviews saying this is a short chapter, I have to tell you that Ch 4 and onward (with a few exceptions) are definitely longer than this!  
>Thanks for staying with me! Love, Inspired<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Helping<span>  
><em>Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not. ~Dr. Seuss<em>

* * *

><p>"He what?" Ron asked after Harry had finished his recount of the past few days.<p>

"I think he loves my mum," Harry replied simply. True, the thought did disgust him in the beginning, but a strange feeling had taken over him: a feeling that pushed Harry into wanting to help Snape with his past.

"That's a little creepy, mate," Ron replied with a slight shiver. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's reaction; she knew how Snape must have felt in the beginning.

"The longer I think about it, the less creepy it seems," Harry said. "Think about it, I saw some of his other memories last year and they had him being bullied by my dad and him friends with my mum. The friendship ended when he called her a Mudblood, but that didn't stop him from loving her. If he relayed the prophecy to Voldemort and asked him to spare her, he still loved her then. When he found her dead, he saw me still alive." The more Harry said aloud, the more it made sense to him. He finally concluded, "That must be why he hates me so much! Don't you see? I represent his love marrying and having a kid with someone else. Everyone says I look so much like my father…except the eyes."

Hermione nodded. "It makes sense."

Ron snorted. "Great. We've figured out why he hates you so much. But why do you want to help him?"

Harry leaned back in his chair in Gryffindor Common Room. The fire was low and not one person was in the Gryffindor Tower yet -they were all enjoying the last of the summer weather outside. Harry thought, and he thought hard. A dream the night before that was one of the few not related to Voldemort had been experienced. His mother was smiling at him, his father nowhere to be found.

"Harry," Lily said with sad eyes. "You've done so well. Your father and I are so proud. Do the right thing here sweetie."

He had awaked with heartache; he missed his mum and dad even if he never really knew them. Harry decided he would follow his dream's advice.

"I just do," Harry said aloud. Hermione may understand, but Ron would have a laugh at Harry following something a dream told him to do.

Hermione and Ron didn't press further, but did give Harry a few looks. A silence had passed over them. The only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire in the mid afternoon.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Snape won't be easy to help, Harry. He's not exactly a warm person. I expect we shall find answers in a book, but I don't think the library has a section on this."

"What about the Room of Requirement?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah, but what would we ask of it?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged and Hermione looked into the fire.

"Best not to rush it anyways," Harry said, an image of Lily quickly thrown into his head. Shaking his head he said, "Let's go get some fresh air. I heard there's a scrimmage Quidditch game going on."

Ron nodded eagerly while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys," she murmured with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I've had a lot of views and Story Alerts! But...where are all the reviews? I may have the whole story planned out, but I'd loved to hear from you guys! Also, I will admit to not liking any of the chapters so far, I am excited for you guys to read chapter 7 onward! I'm not giving away anything yet, but just remember, there are always hidden meanings and symbolism in my stories, whether or not they help the story line is up to you. Thanks for reading! Love, Inspired**

* * *

><p><span>Searching<span>  
><em>Perserverance is not a long race; it is many short races one after another ~Walter Elliot, The Spiritual Life<em>

* * *

><p>The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were just wandering around the castle on a particularly pleasant Saturday afternoon, the thought of Snape still deep in their minds, but the laziness of the day prevented very much productivity. Finding their usual sitting area on the castle grounds, the sun's rays warmed the air, but not unbearably so. Harry found his mind wandering away from the topic at hand.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked a little wearily.

"I don't know mate. I'm still getting over the fact you want to help Snape. He's tortured you for 6 years! He's hated you since you got here!" Ron replied.

"Ronald! It's perfectly normally for Harry to be affected by the memories he saw. If Harry wants to help we should be there for him no matter what," Hermione scolded.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said quietly. How was he going to convince Ron? He knew if he told them about the dream they would think he had gone completely mad. Harry decided he would leave Ron to decide on his own.

Just then, Snape strutted past the open corridor near them. He avoided their gaze entirely, and stranger still, did not find any reason to threaten them with detention or deduct points.

"Git is messed up," Ron said none too tactfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew there was no way Ron would ever be tactful.

"Well Professor Snape just had one of his most hated students," Hermione said with an apologetic glance at Harry who shrugged it off, "glance at secret memories only he has seen. Of course he'll be avoiding Harry."

Harry wasn't paying attention to the conversation between the two anymore. He was looking at the lake thinking of a solution to get Snape to talk. He was nowhere near his solution when a blonde haired girl walked by the lake, her dirigible plum earrings swinging at her step. Getting up from his spot, Harry went after her.

"Luna! Hey Luna!" Harry called.

Luna turned to find the source of the voice, smiling when she saw Harry approach.

"Hi Harry," she said serenely.

"Do you mind if I ask a favour, Luna?" Harry asked.

"How can I help?" Luna replied.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this," Harry said quietly. With a nod from Luna, he continued. "We need to use the Room of Requirement to look for some books. I saw some memories of Snape's and I want to help him. Do you have any suggestions?"

Luna bit her lip and looked thoughtfully at Harry. Finally, she spoke. "I don't know yet Harry. I could write to my dad and ask if he's back from his trip," she said. "He's hunting Yerlingas you know," she added.

Harry was a little disappointed. Luna was different than everybody else, and that's exactly why he asked her. She was trustworthy, and her different point of view would offer a new way to look at things.

"Thanks anyway Luna," Harry said.

"Harry, I might have the solution. Tomorrow after lunch, meet me here and I'll tell you if I found an answer," Luna instructed.

Harry nodded and went to go tell Ron and Hermione.

"The bloody git better be avoiding us still tomorrow," Ron said to the news.

"And who might be the bloody git?" A cold voice said from behind them.

_Damn!_ Harry thought as he turned to see Snape glowering over them.

"No one sir," Hermione squeaked.

"5 points from Gryffindor for language, if another slip up occurs, I will not hesitate to take away more." Snape glare was returned by Ron only. Hermione was looking at the grass and Harry was looking on with a bit of concern for Snape. It made Snape feel very uncomfortable, so, making the best sneer he could, he stalked off again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Friday everyone! Wow! I have over 1000 views! A special thanks to all the subscribers and reviewers!  
>We're almost to the climax of the story! I appreciate every one of you who is reading this story! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Love, Inspired<strong>

Luna's Advice  
><em>In giving advice seek to help, not to please, you friend ~Solon<em>

* * *

><p>It was after lunch and Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting at the appointed spot to meet Luna. She arrived exactly when she told them she would and even had a solution.<p>

"Why don't you ask the Room or Requirement for a library? Or you could ask for a room filled with angst reliever books," Luna said cheerfully.

Harry felt a little stupid after the obvious answer. Of course! Snape was in pain, so why didn't he search for that pain reliever?

"Thank you Luna," Harry said sincerely. Luna nodded and left.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "To the Room of Requirement?" Both nodded their heads and off they went.

* * *

><p>They tried to look as natural as possible, only passing Neville on the way, who waved at the trio. Returning the gesture, as soon as they rounded the corner, they sped off again on their way to the Room. Halting as they reached the wall where the door would appear, Harry quickly paced in front of the room 3 times repeating to himself, "I need a place for angst solutions."<p>

With a sigh of relief, the door appeared. Though not as grand as it did with the DA meetings, the door was comprised of two double doors with intricate carvings. Two brass handles awaiting to open the door. Harry stepped towards the door, thanking Luna with all his might that she had come up with the idea, and opened the door. Inside was what looked like a personal library that belonged in a manor. Shelves of books reached up to the ceiling, and 3 very comfortable looking chairs were in the middle of the room around a coffee table.

"This room never stops amazing me," Ron said as he sat down with a small sigh into the maroon chair.

Hermione laughed and went off to the other side of the room in search of the right book. Harry walked over to Ron who had now closed his eyes and clocked him on the forehead. "Come on Ron! You can marvel at the chairs later."

The two boys then walked over to the shelf that was by the door they had entered. Shelves and shelves of books were in the room.

"It could take days to go through all this! And it's to help Snape!" Ron said as he looked on the third shelf.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend; he didn't know the alien feeling of suddenly desiring to help the teacher who had hated him since he got here. The dream had had so much effect on him; Harry had to wonder if it was real.

_Of course not,_ Harry thought with a little sadness. It was just a dream, but that wouldn't stop him from following the dream.

"What about 50 Ways to Reunite Love?" Ron called from behind Harry.

Harry shook his head, "My mum is dead. He may be sarcastic and harsh, but I don't think I'd like to kill him."

Ron looked sheepish at his suggestion. "Right."

Skimming the titles once again, the letters were a blur in Harry's eyes. There had to be some way to open Snape up, but Harry had a feeling that talking about a lost love to her son when his father had bullied him wouldn't work out very well.

_You're doing great sweetheart. Keep trying!_ A soft voice said in the back of his head. It sent chills up his spine when he realized who it was. _Mum_.

He didn't know where the voice had come from inside of him, but that motherly voice had given him more determination as ever.

"Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry looked up in hope. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale," she continued. After a shrug from Harry, she held up a book. The title read: 'Solutions for the Troubled.'

Ron walked over to find Harry tearing through the pages like a madman.

"Slow down mate, you might rip the pages!" Ron joked and Harry slowed down his pace.

"Found it!" Exclaimed Harry, pointing to the heading.

Hermione scanned the paragraphs quickly. Sighing, she said, "The only way for Professor Snape to release his troubles is if he sorts them out. He has to talk to the person who caused him those particular feelings. So your mum Harry, and any others you saw in the memories last year."

"But his mum's dead!" Ron blurted out then quickly shot Harry an apologetic look which Harry dismissed with a smile.

"Tactful, Ron," Hermione said. "But I've read about a potion that could help. I can't remember what the title is, and I doubt I will be able to find it right now in this room, so next weekend we'll come back and search. Right now, we better head to the Great Hall; it's almost time for supper."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Friday once again! I can't believe this story has had so many alerts and favourites! Over 2000 views! I only ask of you to review your opinions/predictions/thoughts. Tell me what you didn't like, tell me what you loved, do you have any predictions, questions or insight? I'd love to hear it all! I promise to reply! Enjoy! Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p><span>Standing Up<span>  
><em>Obstacles are those frightful things you see when you take your eyes off your goal! ~Henry Ford<em>

* * *

><p>The week breezed by until Potions class once again made its way into Harry's schedule once again. The class started as it did in Harry's first potions class ever. All the students were seated and talking quietly until a black figure burst in the room and started the instructions. His face wore his usual sneer and his eyes were full of loathing. Severus Snape has entered the classroom.<p>

"Looks like he's back to hating on us mate," Ron whispered but was quickly shushed by Snape's glare.

Harry nodded, not wanting to draw attention just yet. A plan was formulating in his mind. What if he got in detention again? Would that help Snape?

"Listen, I've got an idea," Harry said quietly while Snape's back was turned. Hermione and Ron both leant in and bumped heads. Silently laughing, Harry continued, "I'm going to try and get detention with Snape. It's the only way. But you guys can't get detention; he'll never talk if you guys are there."

"All right Harry, but be careful," Hermione whispered back.

"And don't lose us too many house points! Quidditch against Hufflepuff won't bring us closer to the House Cup," Ron advised.

Harry smiled, ever since Ron had started Quidditch, he had followed the stats so religiously, he knew them allf by heart. "Right," Harry said.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stood up. _This is going to be fun,_ he thought smirking.

"Snape!" Harry said quite loudly in the quiet atmosphere of the room. Snape turned to look at the source of the noise. Upon finding Harry standing and smiling, Snape marched over to the grinning Harry and muttered, "Sit back down Potter, we're not at the circus."

"Snape!" Harry said again, _it's working!_ He thought.

"Sir or Professor Snape, Potter. Now do as I ask," Snape drawled.

"Sir Snape! Can't do that sir Snape!" Harry said cheerfully and went up the front of the classroom.

"Looks like Potter's finally lost his head," Draco spat, earning a laughs from the Slytherins and glares from the Gryffindors.

Snape smirked at the comment and went to the front of the class. "Detention Mr. Potter, my office immediately after supper. If you are late, you'll find yourself expelled before you can get that enormously large head of yours through the door."

Harry smiled at the announcement of detention with Snape and sat back down, further provoking Snape's well controlled anger. He didn't look it, but Snape was furious for the disrespect and suspicious, normally Potter didn't want detention…what was going on? When class was over, Snape was still mumbling. "…couldn't be bothered with the insolent brat….Potter….his little plans….mind his own business…"

"Nice one Harry!" Ron said, slapping Harry on the back. "Now you just need to plan what you're going to say in detention!"

"I've got it all figured out Ron," Harry replied grinning. "When I get there, I'll be silent and do what he asks. Half way through, I'm going to say I heard nasty rumours about my mum. Once he takes the bait, I'm going to ask how he knew her. Once he gets talking, I'll ask what happened between them. He'll probably threaten to chop off my tongue because I saw it in the Pensieve. I'll ask him what happened after that, and then hopefully we can find a solution."

"That's a bit optimistic don't you think Harry? I mean, if he kept his friendship with your mum a secret for this long already, there must be a reason he won't tell you," Hermione pointed out.

"It can't be the fact that he's the son of Snape's bully," Ron said teasingly.

Harry laughed. "Have you thought about that potion yet Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "I remember reading it in a NEWT level Potions book, but I can't get that book in the library. Do you think you could sneak it into your bag while in detention?" she asked.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione?"

"Thanks, Ronald," Hermione replied with a smile.

Interrupting Ron and Hermione's playful swatting fight, Harry said, "I think we better get going; we'll be late for Charms."


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoohoo! Just over 3000 views! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I encourage you, and the rest of you to continue to review. I won't be cruel and say it will make me post faster, but it will put me in a very good mood! Every review puts a smile on my face, and every reviewer gets a reply! Predictions, questions, thoughts, and critism are all welcome! How many of you are going to see the** _Hunger Games_ **tonight or tomorrow? Happy Friday!**** Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p>Hidden Feelings<br>_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. ~From a headstone in Ireland_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed quickly, and as ordered, Harry made his way down to the Dungeons after supper. With a knock at the door, Harry opened the door and walked into the Potions classroom.<p>

"Good evening, sir," Harry said, trying to keep back the harshness in his tone.

"Good even Mr. Potter," Snape said, making no hint that he had heard the change in Harry's voice. "You will be preparing ingredients for brewing this evening." When Harry took his place at the workbench, Snape continued, "I need you to make a vial of Gurdyroot extract, and then skin four of these worms." Snape held up the jar of worms. "Cut them up into even pieces. Next you will gut this rat, but keep the heart intact. Now if you can't handle what most first years can do, I'll have you cleaning the floor for the rest of the year," Snape drawled.

"Do I get gloves?" Harry asked. But he already knew the answer. Snape threw him a glare and started stirring the mixture that was already in the cauldron.

Sighing, Harry got to work. None of the guts really disgusted him, but trying to pick it out from under his fingernails after was going to be real fun. The minutes seemed to fly by to Harry's surprise. Halfway through his detention, Snape motioned for him to come take a break. What surprised Harry even more was Snape had brought him a glass of water. Apparently Harry's surprise was also displayed on his face. "Potter if your eyebrows go any higher they will be in your hair," Snape scowled. "Scourgify," as his wand pointed at Harry's fingers. "Since you've finished cutting up the ingredients, you will be organizing the ingredients for the first years' class tomorrow. Here's the list," Snape continued. "A simple organizing task should be difficult enough for you, Potter."

Harry resisted the urge to retaliate with a comment. Instead, he surprised both of them by talking in a calm voice. "Sir, ever since I came to Hogwarts, I have been told what a great woman my mother was. But lately I've been hearing rumours about her secretly being a traitor. I've heard how she tricked my dad into loving her, and how she cheated on him," Harry said, purposely not looking directly in Snape's eyes... and yet, the dark eyes bore into him.

"I assure you Potter, while your father was an airhead, your mother was not," Snape stated. A new tone in his voice had arisen. He had turned slightly paler and his eyes in their normal obsidian black boring ways had a pain in them. His face was emotionless, but as they say, 'eyes are the window to the soul,' and Snape's soul was crying out.

"I still wonder, how can I know they're not right?" Harry inquired further.

"Potter, why are you telling me this?" Snape asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, sir."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Your mother was a kind, generous person, and she found something special in everyone."

Harry took a sip of his water before entering the danger zone. "Did you know her Professor?"

Snape obviously had thought Harry had gone too far on this question. "Get back to work, Potter." He sneered.

Harry knew he had pushed his luck anyway. He nodded and got up to do as he was asked. Obeying Snape felt strange, but he knew he had to do it. Suddenly a weakness over took Harry. He collapsed on the ground and fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Mum, <em>Harry thought smiling. He approached the red haired mother excitedly.

"What are you doing here Mum?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same thing sweetheart," Lily answered, hugging her son.

Harry embraced his mum without hesitation. Her comfort was extremely relieving.

"Mum," Harry asked cautiously. "Did you know Snape?"

Lily held out her son in her arms, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Yes I did Harry. And I know what you are doing," she said, giving him a look.

Harry grinned, "I know. It was your idea in the first place. You visited me in a dream, remember?"

"Yes, I do," Lily confirmed. "How is it coming along?"

"Not good," Harry said. "He won't open up, but my friend Hermione has an idea for a potion that will render him unconscious so he can talk to you guys."

Lily smiled again. "That sounds wonderful. Promise me you'll be careful?"

Harry nodded. "You better go back, Harry," Lily said gently.

"Bye, Mum," Harry said softly.

"I'll always be here," Lily said, pointing to Harry's heart. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Potter!" Snape called as soon as he saw Harry fall.<p>

"Goddammit Potter!" Snape growled more at himself than anyone else.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was still lying where he had fallen, Snape hovering over him.

"Get up," Snape ordered.

Harry, dazed, got up. Swaying a little, but steadied himself on the nearby table. Snape shoved the water glass in Harry's hands, gratefully taking it, Harry took a gulp.

"Thank you sir," Harry acknowledged.

Snape ignored the comment. "You're dismissed from the rest of your detention. Go see Madame Pomfrey for a Pepper-up Potion if you are still feeling ill."

Harry nodded once again, and left, but not before snagging the NEWT Potions book he saw on the way out.

* * *

><p>Snape sat down in his private quarters by the roaring fire. <em>Oh Lily,<em> he thought guiltily. _You'd kill me if you saw how I treat your son…_ _Enough about Potter,_ he thought bitterly. Pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey, he drank slowly, savouring the burning sensation in his throat. He tightened his knuckles at the cause of his guilt. _No,_ he growled. _No….no…no…_ his flashback of that horrid night of finding Lily dead displayed in front of his eyes. He fell to the ground; the glass shattered and a sickening crunch of his hand hitting the stone floor could be heard. He laid there for a moment, finally letting the tears flow. The cold stone was warm to his skin; he had turned a deathly white, which deeply contrasted his black hair and robes. His eyes had turned to bottomless pits. Bottling up all his feelings once again, he built up the mental wall he tried so hard to keep. He had no time for self-pity, picking himself up off the floor, he quickly fixed his hand and the mess of the drink. He had potions to brew and classes to plan. He couldn't let Potter's curiosity distract him. Off he went in a brisk whip of his black cape. Potter didn't matter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday everyone! Check out the Friday Parody by the Hillywood Show!  
>This chapter has been divided into two parts. I've got 10 reviews so far, and if I can get another 5 today, Pt. 2 will go up tomorrow! -Hahah evil :). Thanks to my beta-reader Princess Twila who is working hard on getting all my chapters done before their posting dates! Enjoy! Love, Inspired.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Plan<span>  
><em>Once you choose hope, anything's possible. ~Christopher Reeve<em>

* * *

><p>It was late in the Gryffindor Common the evening after Harry's detention. Harry, Ron and Hermione were lounging by the fireside. The room was fully of people, and Hermione found it the perfect setting to talk.<p>

"No one will overhear with the noise," she explained.

"Or we won't hear at all," Ron pointed out.

Hermione began flipping through the NEWT potions books. Harry, though just passable in potions without the Half Blood Prince's help, found the potions interesting.

_What am I thinking? Potions in NEWT level? Hopefully the Half Blood Prince used a book from every year,_ Harry thought.

Ron was looking at the headings with a little curiosity. He jumped when Hermione elbowed them both and whispered, "I found it!"

"'Late Dream',"Hermione read, "is used to ease a person's soul. They must drink the potion, lie in bed, and unconsciousness will take over. He or she will then have the chance to talk to the deceased who troubled them. When all is well, the drinker will then wake up."

"Sounds easy enough," Ron said, peering over Hermione's shoulder at the instructions. "Er, maybe easy for you."

"Are there any consequences?" Harry asked. He didn't want to anger Snape any more than he already had. "I mean, are there any side effects?"

Hermione scanned the page and nodded. "Once awake, the drinker could experience dizziness, sore head, or a slight tickling running up and down the arms."

"That's not too bad if we're helping him," Harry thought aloud.

Ron agreed. "The git will get over it. We are trying to help him after all."

Hermione smiled at Ron's change of heart.

"When can we start brewing?" Harry questioned.

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Now if you like. If we brew in the Room of Requirement it will be easier than brewing in Myrtle's bathroom like in second year." She added the last with a smirk.

"Excellent," Harry said.

* * *

><p>"Is it ready?" Ron asked, looking at the light purple mixture. The trio were in the Room of Requirement brewing the 'Late Dream' potion. Correction; Hermione was brewing, the two boys were watching, Harry more anxiously.<p>

"Almost," Hermione answered. Adding three peppermint leaves, she began stirring clockwise four times, then anti-clockwise eight times. After scooping some into a vial, she turned to the boys. "Done."

Harry hugged Hermione and slapped Ron on the back. "Er, happy there mate?" Ron asked jokingly.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I finally get to see the man without the harshness. We get all of this sorted out, and he and I both will finally be free."

"Now how are we going to slip it into this drink?" Hermione asked while biting her lip.

"When he isn't looking slip it in his drink?" Ron suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "He's a Potions Master, Ron. Snape will know as soon as he smells it. If we disguised it in Firewhiskey nothing will show and the two drinks won't react to each other."

"Well that could have been disastrous. Brilliant brain, Hermione. That's why we lo-like you," Ron said smiling, the tips of his ears burning. Hermione blushed too and Harry contained his laughter at the interaction.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered.

"So how are we going to do this?" Harry asked, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"We could go into the kitchens and get Dobby to do it," Ron's eyes lit up as he explained his idea. "Tomorrow if we wanted. Just ask Dobby to slip it in his drink, and then forbid him to say anything. Snape'll drink it and then we just wait."

"Brilliant, Ron. We don't have to forbid Dobby, he will understand. But how are we going to disguise Snape falling off his chair in the Great Hall?" Harry pointed out.

"We spy on him after the feast. We'll ask Dobby about his drinking habit after supper and then slip it in then," Ron further explained, sitting down beside Hermione next to the cauldron. The fire was done; 'Late Dream' was supposed to be contained in a cool area.

Hermione looked surprised at Ron's idea. "Wow, Ron."

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron teased.

"Right, well, let's get ready for tomorrow night then, shall we?" Harry said. The trio sat on chairs that had appeared and discussed the plan until nightfall.

"Keep going, Harry," Lily whispered. With the voice in his head, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 8 Pt 2

**Well, it's Friday once again! I hope everyone has had a good week, and pulled a lot of pranks on April Fools Day! Here is part two of chapter 8! If you could ever so kindly review, I assure you, I will reply! Thanks to my beta-reader Princess Twila, we're halfway there! So read on! Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 8 Pt 2<span>

* * *

><p>"This is mental," Harry whispered as he hid underneath his cloak of invisibility.<p>

"Completely mental," Hermione agreed from behind a tapestry by the Dungeons.

"The world's mental," Ron pointed out from across the corridor behind a suit of armour.

Once the trio were positive no one was left in the Dungeons after already eating in the Great Hall, they watched carefully as Snape whisked by them in a blur of black, he whipping of his cape the only indication someone was there. He moved silently past them, his eyes fixed on his destination, dark eyes deep in thought. Ron breathed a sigh of relief as Snape rounded the corner to his office.

"Ready Harry? Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and Hermione gave a thumbs up.

"Dobby," Harry whispered.

The elf popped up with a small crack. About to announce a loud greeting, he quickly closed his mouth when Harry put his finger to his lips. "Shh Dobby, we need to be quiet."

"Dobby will be quiet Master Harry," Dobby said softly.

Harry nodded. "Dobby, we need you to tell us when Snape usually drinks after supper in the Great Hall and what he drinks. If you don't know, it's all right."

"Dobby knows. Dobby is knowing Professor Snape's liking. Professor Snape drinks at 8 every night he is wanting Firewhiskey from the kitchens. What does Master Harry need Dobby for?" Dobby said.

"We need you to slip this into his drink," Harry whispered back. Seeing the fear in Dobby's eyes, he quickly tried to dismiss it. "It won't hurt Snape, we're trying to help him. Do you understand Dobby?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes Master Harry, if Master be needed to get Professor Snape to drink this, Dobby will do it or die trying."

"You won't die, Dobby," Ron quickly said.

"I forbid you to die trying Dobby, and I also forbid you to tell anyone," Harry ordered.

Dobby nodded again. "Anything for Master Harry and his friends."

"Thanks Dobby. We'll wait here at 8 tonight. Come back and tell us," Harry whispered. Dobby left with a quiet crack.

Sighing, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Glad that's done."

"And what might three Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing here in the Dungeons. Correct me if I am wrong, but for the last century, the Gryffindor Tower has been located on the other side of the castle," Snape said from behind them.

_Why does he always turn up when we need him to stay away?_ Harry thought exasperated.

"Nothing, sir," Harry said, looking Snape in the eye. Snape stared back, but was a little taken aback from the lack of resistance from Harry.

"You will leave immediately or you will all face detention," Snape said quietly.

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered.

Turning away, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. The eyes of Snape still on their backs.

"That was close, mate," Ron whispered when they were back in the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Can you imagine what he would have said if Dobby was there?" Harry asked.

"Dobby! We have to warn Dobby! We can't risk him sneaking it in tonight!" Hermione said, stopping the boys from retiring to bed.

"Dobby," Harry murmured.

Dobby appeared looking confused. "Master Harry has called Dobby, sir?"

"Yes Dobby. We need you to wait before putting that potion in Snape's drink. Can you wait until tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master! Dobby will wait until Harry Potter tells him," Dobby answered eagerly.

"Thank you Dobby, you may go," Harry smiled.

Once again, Dobby left. Hedwig appeared at the window then, holding a piece of parchment, beak tapping at the window. Harry opened it confused, who would be writing to him? Everyone was gone.

Opening the letter, he quickly motioned for Ron and Hermione to read the letter too. It was from Dumbledore; Harry would recognize the slanted handwriting anywhere.

Harry, Ron and Hermione,  
>As you probably already know, Professor Snape has alerted me of your wandering in the Dungeons. I would like to talk about a few things this year. If you could meet me in my office at half past 7, I will be in my office.<p>

Albus

P.S. –I am rather fond of fizzing whizbees

"Lovely," Ron said. "Snape went and told Dumbledore. We're in for it now. I swear Dumbledore can read minds."

"It's called Legilimency," Hermione corrected. "I wonder if he knows."

Harry's thoughts were distracting on a particular red head that had just sauntered into the Common Room. Ginny smiled at him when she saw him staring. Harry smiled back, his heart leaping at the sight of Ginny Weasley.

"Ready mate?" Ron asked, awaking Harry from his daydream.

"Yeah," Harry said, shaking his head. Ron could not know about his crush on his sister. It wouldn't go over well.

Ron nodded and led the way out of the Common Room. Not a single word was said on the way up to the Headmaster's office. Not much could be said; really. They had discussed their plan, and now they had been caught. Only one question lingered in the air: Did Dumbledore know?

They arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office and said the password to the two gargoyles that guarded the entrance. The door opened, and a staircase encased within and eagle's wings slowly climbed upward. Harry went first; he had been in the Headmaster's office more than Ron or Hermione.

Upon arriving at the door, Harry confidently knocked 3 times. Hermione looked anxious from behind him. They quickly walked into the office when Dumbledore had greeted them.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Good evening Mssrs. Potter and Weasley, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore welcomed. "I will not waste time with small talk this evening," Dumbledore continued. "Professor Snape arrived at my office earlier this evening with the idea that you three," he said pointing to them," were huddling in the Dungeons near his office. Is there any particular reason to be there after supper?"

"No, sir. We were just…" Ron trailed off.

"…we heard Malfoy was going to throw Dung bombs at people, so we wanted to stop him," Harry lied.

Hermione, catching on to the lying spoke up. "When we got there, and Malfoy wasn't there, we were just talking about what to do next when Professor Snape found us."

Dumbledore placed his chin on his folded hands. "Very well. There will be no consequences. However," Dumbledore said, gazing into each of their eyes with his twinkling blue eyes. Harry got the very familiar feeling of being X-rayed. "If anyone in particular has surprised you in any way, I suggest you do your best to help. If you were having trouble with a particular potion, I suggest you visit the kitchens for a snack to fuel your brains. That is all, off to bed you go."

"Do you ever get the feeling he knows?" Ron asked when they were back in the Common Room.

"Of course he does Ron! He was using Legilimency," Hermione said.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Ron wondered.

"Go to the kitchens tomorrow night, like Dumbledore said," Harry decided.

"First we better catch up on our homework," Hermione said. "We can't get behind now, NEWTS are next year!"

"Leave it to you to remind us of homework. Harry has gone off his nut, but I'm glad you're still the same," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione blushed. _Well that's a twisted sort of compliment, but, it's a compliment. And it looks like Hermione thinks so too,_ Harry thought.


	10. Chapter 9

**A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes my day everytime I get a message saying someone has reviewed! Have a good weekend and enjoy this chapter! Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 9 Second Attempt<span>  
><em>Men are made stronger on realization that the helping hand they need is at the end of their own arm. ~Sidney J. Phillips<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tonight,<em> Harry thought. _Tonight is the night we will finally slip Snape the potion._

The trio had decided on ignoring Dumbledore for now, on Hermione's protest. Instead, Harry was now underneath his invisibility cloak, trying to keep his breathing as quiet as possible, and was now sneaking into Snape's private quarters.

_Who would have thought I'd be willingly seeing Snape?_ Harry thought. _Just last year I'd rather meet Malfoy._

The door opened, and Severus Snape breezed into his quarters, sitting down on a chair to read.

_And now, I wait,_ Harry thought lamely.

Harry stood near the edge of the room for what felt like hours upon hours. Finally, 8 o'clock came around and a house elf appeared with a glass of Firewhiskey. The house elf promptly disapparated with a crack, and Snape took a drink. Knowing Harry would have to either make the glass 'disappear' by putting it under the cloak to pour the mix in or to reveal his hand, he was silently relieved when Snape put his glass down and walked into his personal potions lab. Seizing his chance, Harry quickly and quietly made his way to the table. He was in such a hurry to do so before Snape returned that he tripped over the rug and fell loudly on the floor. Cursing, Harry picked himself up and hurried out the door before he was caught.

* * *

><p>"It didn't work," Harry said. He was frustrated with the whole ordeal. The dreams had <span>not<span> stopped since the first night. And though it was a welcome change from dreaming of Voldemort all the time, it was putting a lot of pressure on him, although Lily was trying to not do so.

"What did the bloody git do this time?" Ron said exasperated.

"Nothing. He left the room and I-I tripped," Harry blushed at his mistake.

"You tripped? How?" Hermione asked.

"On the rug. I guess I didn't see it there."

Hermione giggled. "Since when have you ever been clumsy?"

"I don't really think it was accidental now that I think about it. Hermione, how much does your subconscious control what you do?" Harry asked.

"Well you can't really tell, I mean, otherwise it wouldn't be your subconscious, would it? Why do you ask?" Hermione replied.

"I got this feeling, when I went over to pour the drink in. It-oh never mind," Harry said. How could they believe him?

"Go on, mate. We'll hear you out," Ron encouraged.

"I-I got this feeling that maybe tonight wasn't the right time to give him the potion. Like we should wait until the weekend in case something bad happens. I guess I didn't want to risk it," Harry explained. He hoped they would understand. To his surprise, neither Ron nor Hermione laughed or gave him funny looks. Instead, Ron said, "That sounds like a better idea anyway."

Harry sighed with relief. Spying Ginny over in the corner working on homework, Harry wanted to go talk to her. _But not with Ron here to question me,_ Harry thought reluctantly.

As if reading Harry's mind, Ginny closed up her books, and upon spotting the trio, smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey Gin," Ron replied.

"What are you guys up to? I would ask you where the twins are, but I found them," Ginny said while pointing to the door.

Fred and George were laughing with Lee Jordan as they walked into the Common Room.

"…did you see his face?" Fred or George asked -Harry couldn't keep them straight- as they walked up to the dorms.

"Did you see him after he chased us down the…" Lee laughed. The conversation was cut off as they made their way upstairs.

"We'll find out what they did tomorrow then," Harry said.

Ginny nodded. "They probably set off Dung bombs or more fireworks. I'm glad they came back after last year. I think the only reason they came back is because they need more testers."

Hermione pursed her lips. Last year she tried guilt tripping them into stopping. But this year, she didn't mind so much.

"Well, I'm off to bed. See you," Ginny said.

"Night," Harry replied, watching her walk up the stairs.

"What's with you mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was at a friend's house.  
>14 reviews and I couldn't be happier! I will not reveal anything yet -there is another authors note at the bottom to explain a few things...so enjoy and review! Love, Inspired.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Ch 10 Peace<span>  
><em>Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much. ~Oscar Wilde<em>

* * *

><p>The agony of having to wait until the next Friday made Harry very anxious. When classes were done on Friday, Harry bolted out the door and did his best to finish all his homework before supper –he might need the entire weekend to make sure he didn't harm Snape. When he got to the Great Hall for supper and started shoveling food into his mouth, Ron was the one to tell him, "Slow down, Harry! Snape won't be drinking for a while yet. It'd be best if you're not in the infirmary when we do it."<p>

Harry instantly slowed down and started a conversation with his neighbours. _Ron's right, _he thought, sneaking a glimpse at the Professor. His greasy hair was lying flat on his shoulders, pale face illuminated by the floating candles. He and Professor McGonagall looked like they were arguing about something. Dumbledore was talking to Professor Flitwick about a forest, seemingly oblivious to the banter beside him. Snape's eyes flew up and saw Harry staring at him. Snape sneered at him and returned to his argument.

"We need a better plan," Harry stated obviously, looking back at his friends.

"Why don't we get Dobby to add it in before he reaches the room, and then get him to apparate us into the room under the invisibility cloak?" Hermione suggested.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"All right, after supper, we'll head to the kitchens," Harry agreed.

* * *

><p>"…and then you'll apparate us into his quarters under the invisibility cloak," Harry explained. "Is that okay Dobby?"<p>

"Dobby is ready to help Harry Potter and his friends when he asks. Dobby is proud to serve," Dobby answered with a bow.

"Thanks," Ron said.

Dobby bowed again. "It is close to 8, sirs and ma'am, Dobby will bring Professor Snape his drink now. Do you have your cloak, Master Harry?"

"I do, Dobby. Hurry back!" Harry replied as Dobby left to give Snape his drink.

Not two minutes later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were apparting to Snape's quarters. The familiar suffocating feeling of apparation, and then there they were, feet planting firmly on the ground underneath the invisibility cloak. Snape stood swaying on the spot. His eyes were glazed over, and he was slowly weakening, sinking to the ground. Harry threw the cloak off them and ran towards him. He caught Snape underneath the armpits and slowly laid him on the ground. Glancing up at Ron and Hermione; Hermione looked terrified, and Ron was trying to calm her.

"Make peace," Harry whispered before Snape lost total consciousness.

* * *

><p>Snape opened his eyes to find himself watching his younger self call Lily a Mudblood.<p>

He shuddered at the scene. When it was finally over and done, the surrounding people changed to their adult selves. Lily and Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew all stood before him. One was smiling, one was trembling, and the other three were calm. Snape wanted to lash out at each of the four men that stood before him, but decided better of it.

Lily was first to speak, her voice just as soft as he remembered it. Her green eyes sparkled as she spoke. "I see Harry has succeeded. Severus, you are now experiencing the effects of the 'Late Dream' potion. As a Potions Master, I'm sure you know all about that."

Snape was astounded. This wasn't just a stupid dream? He remembered experiencing tunnel vision and thinking that he caught a glimpse of Potter just before the blackness.

"What do you mean 'you see'?" How did you know Potter slipped it in my drink?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"It's a long story, Sev," she said, slipping Snape's nickname in with a smile. "Why don't we go for a walk? James, Remus, Sirius and Wormtail-" she spat in a very un-Lily like manner. "-will wait here." She added the last with a knowing look at the Marauders.

Snape's heart sank._ If she was talking to Potter Jr., than she must know I am the one that caused her death…and how I treated her son…and how much I love her…oh Merlin Lily! Why do you have to know?_

Lily took Snape's hand and they started walking by the lake on the beautiful Hogwarts grounds.

"Sev…"Lily began cautiously. "I think you ought to know that I forgive you. For what happened here." She gestured to the grounds. "It's okay."

"Lily, it's not okay! I called you a Mud-that _word_! You should not be forgiving me. I ended the friendship and I deserve it!" Snape argued. He didn't know why he wanted Lily to not forgive him; he felt like he wanted more than anything to run his hands through her fiery red hair. But she was a married woman, and Snape had been isolated from any sort of affection for so long, he wondered if he knew how.

"Look at me, Sev," Lily said softly. He obeyed. Her green eyes were sad; Snape hated that look in her eyes. "I forgive you. Please, let's sort this all out. That is the reason you're here."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "How did your son get me to drink it?"

"A house elf. But because I want to make sure you don't get the elf in trouble, the name will remain anonymous," Lily answered with a smile. "They tried three attempts-the first when you caught them in the dungeons. The second when you ordered a Firewhiskey and then went to your lab, and the third tonight. They went to the kitchens and had the elf pour the potion in your drink. He then apparated them under the invisibility cloak to your quarters after you drank it. If you look right now, you can see them caring for you." Lily held up a mirror. "Take a look."

Snape hesitantly at first took the square mirror from Lily and gazed into it.

His body was lying on his bed over the covers.

_How did they get into my private quarters? No one knows the password, _Snape thought nervously.

His question was answered when he saw a house elf pop into his room with a cold cloth. Harry carefully laid it on his forehead.

"It's all right Hermione!" Ron attempted to comfort the teary Hermione.

"What if we killed him?" she whispered frightfully.

"Hermione, look! He's still breathing. Calm down! Take deep breaths. In…and out," Ron instructed softly.

Harry sat on the chair by the bed and watched Snape's body completely carefully. The dream Snape was watching completely riveted. Harry had a look of concern cross his face. Snape felt sorry for the boy. He did try and help. He also looked scared.

"How angry do you think he'll be when he wakes up?" Harry asked.

"I don't know mate," Ron answered with a shrug. "You did break into his quarters, slip a potion into his drink, and knock him out," Seeing the terrified look on Harry's face, he quickly tried to make up for it. "But you also brought him into his quarters and made sure he was comfy, helped him with his problems, and still had the decency to worry about his health."

Harry exhaled. Ron was right, Snape wouldn't be too mad, at least, once he heard the whole story.  
>The dream Snape pulled his gaze away from the mirror and now looked at Lily.<p>

"They…are trying to help?" Snape whispered.

Lily nodded. "Yes, Sev. You underestimated them. Not all Gryffindor are airheads. Do you know why they gave you that potion?"

Snape thought for a moment. "They wanted me to forgive Potter, Black, Lupin, and _Pettigrew._"

Lily eyes darkened as Snape spat the last name. She nodded slowly. "And do you know why they are trying to help?"

Snape winced inwardly. "They…cared."

"That's right, Sev. Come back and try and make peace with James, Sirius, and Lupin. I won't hold anything against you if you do not forgive Pettigrew."

"Lily…I…it's been so long," Snape shook. His face was white, and he was trembling. "I caused your death and…I never got the chance to say…" he trailed off then took a deep breath. "Lily, I love you. I have since the day I met. After your death…" he trailed off again. It was so hard. After all these years of agonizing over her death...to have her her before him...he felt tears burn behin his eyes, and his he felt so empty: she was not coming with him. He was talking to the deceased now, and there was no way to bring her back. Tat thought alone tore him apart, creating an empty black hole within him. His very insides screamed. Taking a moment to compose himself, he shook his head. "I miss you."

Lily looked at him sadly. "I miss you too, Sev."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so as I said at the top, I need to explain some things. Those of you who have a sharp eye must have noticed that Snape is talking to the deceased, and Lupin and Pettigrew were there. Yes, I killed them of in some unknown battle that I will leave to your imagination. I am a horrible person to do so, and as you have probably figured out, no TonksLupin, and no Teddy. This is, however, and AU story. Voldemort is still very much alive, Dumbledore has not died yet, as this story takes place somewhere in September, and the rest of the plot is up to you. I am just easing into the Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny, but those are definite couples. I thank you for reading and please ask any questions/concerns you may have about the story!  
>Thanks for reading this!<strong>

**Inspired.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am very please with the amount of subscribers! I also want to thank every reviewer (anonymous included) for providing your ideas, predictions, and thoughts. Now, because these next four chapters are short, I will be putting two up today, and two up next Friday. Then, we will be onto the final few chapters! Thanks for reading! Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 11 Pettigrew<span>  
><em>Anger is one letter short of danger ~Unknown<em>

* * *

><p>When Snape and Lily had finally sorted everything out, Lily walked him back to the giant tree where it all happened. He still felt the tearing pain in his heart when he walked to the tree, but it was less pronounced now that he and Lily were okay.<p>

"Sev," Lily said gently. "Why don't you start with Pettigrew? James, Sirius, and I will go for a walk."

Snape balled his hands into fists but nodded. He knew he would never forgive the little rat.

Pettigrew was wide eyed and trembling visibly as he watched Snape. Snape's demeanor was strong and fierce, a fire blade ready to stab those who angered him...and Pettigrew was on that list. Snape took long strides over to Pettigrew.

"Don't expect me to forgive you, _rat,_" Snape spat in the man's face. "However, I do expect an apology. Start talking. Now."

"H-he-he threatened me! He was going to ki-kill me if I didn't t-tell him!" Pettigrew stuttered under the intense glare.

"You should have died," Snape said flatly, yet his black eyes were still burning. "You should have died, _rat._ Nobody wants you."

Pettigrew burst out crying. "I'm s-sorry! You know what the D-dark Lord is like! He threatened to kill me! Y-you would have d-done the same!"

Snape growled. "I would rather have died than betray Lily and Potter! You are a coward! A sewer rat! You deserve to live in the depths of filth! Get away from me before I do something Lily would regret," he snarled, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Fear flooded Pettigrew's eyes as he tore away from Snape's grip.


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, like I said, two chapters today! Enjoy! Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 12 Lupin<span>

* * *

><p>He turned around, a smirk on his face. However it quickly left when he saw Lupin walking towards him.<p>

_Perfect. I get to talk to the werewolf now, _Snape thought sourly. Out of the four Marauders, Snape hated Lupin the least. Though Snape wasn't one to forgive and forget, he found himself thinking it would be simple to forgive Lupin. _I'm going soft,_ he thought bitterly.

"Hello, Severus!" Lupin greeted with a smile. "I see you got rid of Pettigrew."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Obviously. It was prudent to get rid of him before he caused more damage. Now might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Severus," Lupin laughed. "Harry gave you the potion so you could make amends with us. Lily thought it would be best to start with the… er- easiest."

Snape looked Lupin in the eyes. "We will settle our differences then. You go first."

Lupin shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, I never actually hated you. I didn't like what you did to Lily," Lupin began, "but I know you didn't mean it!" he rushed. "I do not have any issues with you, and I hope at the end of this you will feel the same."

Snape considered this. "I do not consider you an enemy," he said stiffly. "You did, however, almost maul me in 5th year."

Lupin faintly smiled, obviously expecting this accusation. "We were immature. James stopped it before it went too far. I was a werewolf; I wouldn't have been able to control anything. It was a cruel joke and I hope you will accept my apology."

Snape looked questioningly at him. "Very well."

"Goodbye Severus," Lupin said as he turned. "And in case you doubt, Lily did love you. She loved you a lot," he whispered before disappearing with a _pop_.

Snape stood there dumbfounded. Two down, two to go before he could finally be free.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch 13 Black**

Just as Snape was pulling himself together from what he had heard, the _dog_ walked in. Pulling himself to his fullest height, Snape looked menacingly at him. "Black," he growled.

"Snivellus," Black jeered.

"Ah, still holding on to…times when you could do something," Snape said airily.

"Still kissing Voldemort's ass I see, Snivellus," Black retorted.

"Watch it Black or I'll curse you into next week," Snape threatened while pointing his wand at Black's chest.

Black backed up a bit, but stood his ground. "Wouldn't want Lily to see you like that...pointing your wand at me, threatening me…you'd be lucky if she forgave you!"

"Don't. Bring. Lily. Into. This," Snape spat. "And for your little brain to comprehend, I'll break it down for you: Lily has already forgiven me."

"Oooh! I hit a touchy spot with Snivellus! Was he in lurv?" Black asked, raising his eyebrows.

Snape bit back a retort and forced himself to calm down. He sighed. "Black, we both want to be rid of each other's presence, so why don't you go first?"

Snape conjured a chair and sat down in it, eyebrows raised in expectance.

Black started pacing, hands clasp behind his back. He took a deep breath before beginning. "In the beginning, I remember Lily asking why I hated you so much. I remember that James and I answered 'because you exist.'"

Somehow, that answer didn't come as a shock to Snape. He was still calm, but his eyes were full of retained hatred. "Go on."

"Well now that I think about it, we really were jerks. We picked on you because you were a greasy git who was friends with a Gryffindor. You were an easy target. I just-I don't know what to say. We were idiots and…" Black mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Snape nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I hated you because of the constant bullying and tricks you were pulling on me. It was bad enough at-"Snape stopped. Just because they were apologizing, it didn't mean he was going to tell him all his secrets. "- it was never ending. I didn't know what I did wrong. I will apologize for sinking to the lower level and insulting you, causing your death."

"Thanks. I'm leaving now, but Lily told me to relay a message," Black said. "She told me to tell you, that James is up next, and she hopes the two of you can sort things out. Well, bye. I'm out of here."

With a _pop_, Black apparated, leaving Snape sitting in his chair, hands in his face.

_Let the hell truly begin,_ Snape thought sarcastically. The anger in him was so strong, he was slightly surprised that he wasn't catching fire or burning. The anger showed in his eyes, turning the black pits into a swirling whirlpool of frustration and pain. Potter would be next, but how could either of them sort this out?


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's the second part everyone! From now on, I'll be updating one chapter every Friday. I only made these exceptions because the chapters were very short.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 14 Potter<span>**  
><strong>_You can make up a quarrel, but it will always show where it was patched. ~Edgar Watson Howe, __Country Town Sayings__, 1911_

* * *

><p>"<em>Potter,<em>" Snape spat as the man walked over.

"Hello, Snape!" Potter answered nicely. Snape thought it was completely out of character.

"What's with the niceties?" Snape asked slowly. "Did Lily put you up to this?"

James shook his head. "After we died," -Snape winced slightly- "and after she saw you visit our house, she told me what a toerag I was while at Hogwarts. She showed me her memories of my actions, and I realized I was awful to you. I was jealous of you because… I knew Lily really cared for you."

Snape's breath caught in his throat. _She did care._ A scorpion stung his heart, the pain was sharp, but could not be seen on the outside. A poison seeping within, undetected by all except the sufferer. Only the eyes did tell that Snape was in any grief. His eyes now swirling black, black holes that sucked the happiness directly from him. He tried his very best to keep his composure as Potter looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"It seems we have something in common, Potter," Snape disparaged, doing his best to keep his persona up.

"Look, Snape, just think of it this way," Potter said quietly. "Lily tore us apart, but she also brought us together. Our son is helping you now. Let's at least try and be neutral."

Snape was slightly disgusted. The one woman, who had kept him going, kept him alive from the grief that ate him away inside, was something him and his worst school enemy had in common.

"Very well," Snape said rancorously.

Potter seemed satisfied with this answer because he smiled a little and then patted Snape on the shoulder. Snape stiffened at the contact. "Now, now, Potter. We wouldn't want to start over again do we?"

Potter took his hand back and his smile faded slightly. "Bye, Snape."

_Freedom_, Snape sighed in relief, _and Lily._


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me on yet another Friday! I'd say another 3 or 4 chapters to go and we're all done! Don't be sad! I may have another story on my hands already! Let me know what you think of this chapter (especially the Severus/Lily!) Enjoy! Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 15 Goodbye<span>

_Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates hope severer than despair. ~William Cowper_

* * *

><p>"You did it, Sev," Lily whispered from behind Snape. He turned around to see her standing there, tears in her eyes, holding her favourite flowers: lilies.<p>

"I did it for you, Lily," Snape answered softly.

Lily smiled. "You also did it for another, a young boy whom you have treated quite unfairly for a long, long time. Now, you see the light in him. He cares for you, Sev."

Snape thought. He thought for a long time. Did Potter really care? He had in fact, tried his very best to slip this potion into his drink. He himself had seen that Potter was caring for his body right now.

Seeing the silent thoughts, Lily laughed, the sound ringing like a gentle song. "You must go back, Sev. You can't stay here forever."

Snape looked sorrowfully at Lily, his whole face twisted in a wretched string of emotions. "I can't go Lily, not without you."

"You can do it," she whispered encouragingly. "I will always be here," she said pointing to his heart. "And I will wait for you, until it is your time. Go back, Sev; go back to Harry and Dumbledore, and the world. They need you."

His heart ached; he wanted to stay here, with Lily. There was nothing more he wanted. To his surprise, Lily walked closer, and kissed him gently on the cheek. An electric current sprang from his heart. His eyes teared up, and he hugged her close for what he hoped would be forever. He wished she wasn't married. He wished that she had kissed him on the lips like in his dreams when he was a boy, but alas, she was already taken. Pulling away, she said, "Remember me. But most of all, remember yourself."

Her face started to fade; he grasped the air for her hand, but found he could no longer feel her touch. She was disappearing quickly. "Lily…no! Lily! Come back!" he murmured before falling back into the darkness.

"Snape! It's all right! You're here! It's Harry, we've got you, you're safe!" Harry said, jumping from his seat beside the bed.

Snape abruptly opened his eyes. "Potter?"

"Yes, sir, er, I hope you aren't too angry at us?" Harry asked hopefully.

Snape was disoriented. "How long have I been out, Potter?"

"A-about 3 hours, sir," Hermione answered before Harry. She had been fretting the whole time, they could have killed him!

"Are you all right? Sir?" Harry asked.

"Go get me some Firewhiskey –and not the glass you ruined." Snape ordered in a growl, collapsing back down on the bed; he felt awful.

"Right away, sir!" Harry jumped up and took Ron and Hermione with him to find a glass and the drink.

Snape used this time to collect himself. He had been out for a long time, and he needed to put up his mental walls once again. As he put the last wall up, he could feel is old demeanor returning, but not quite as harsh as before, Lily's voice was still echoing in his head, _"He cares for you, Sev."_

Cautiously standing up, Snape found his balance and walked back into his living room and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. His muscles ached, despite not having moved –as the students had told him- for three hours. A headache was slowly forming behind his eyes; he would retire to bed soon, but he had to talk to the three students that were now standing nervously in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Might I ask why you three decided to give me this potion?" Snape asked wearily.<p>

"After I –uh– after I saw those…memories…"Harry answered, clearly stumbling trying to find the right words.

Snape held up his hand. "I will give you a minute to compose yourself, Potter. I do wish for your explanation to be coherent."

Harry inwardly thanked Snape. He took a deep breath and tried his best to explain without getting into too much trouble. "You see, sir, after you threw me out of your office, I realized how those memories had affected your view on me. Because of my father, you didn't see me for who I was; not just James Potter's son, but Lily's also, and having my own qualities to me…" he trailed off.

Snape looked back at Harry with a look that did not match the man's nature. Guilt, it seemed, had worked its way past the man's defences and now was etched on his face.

"And I am sorry for that," Snape apologized. Ron looked at Snape, stupefied, he was so surprised, and he just stared at the man. Hermione on the other hand, had the respect to not looked dumbfounded, but smiled knowingly.

Harry smiled in acknowledgement. "Thank you, sir. If I hadn't seen those memories, I think I would still look at you like a git…no offense," he added.

Snape smirked. "I wish to hear it from the three of you, how did you slip it into my Firewhiskey without my knowledge?"

This time, Ron spoke. "The first time, you caught us when we were huddled in the dungeons. The second time, Harry tripped and then ran away, and the final time we had an elf help us. He put it in your drink before you got it, and then apparated us here."

"And how did you come across this potion? It is, in fact, a NEWT level potion. Surely three 6th years could not have executed this potion without the aid of an older student?"

"Actually sir, I-I brewed it," Hermione spoke up. She stepped a little closer, standing beside Ron and Harry. "We found the idea for the potion in the Ro-in the library, and then when Harry had detention, he took the book."

Snape was now extremely impressed. "That was an excellent brew, Granger, although a little strong, my pulse must have been very low for you to fret over killing me."

Hermione blushed. "How did you know?"

"What I dreamt up while under the influence of 'Late Dream' is nobody's business but my own," Snape said a little sharply, but nothing compared to his tone before the dream.

"Sorry, sir," Hermione said meekly.

"Off you go, it is well past curfew," Snape dismissed. Just as the trio turned to leave, Snape called back to them. "And Potter!" When Harry turned, his face had a hint of fear. Snape looked into his eyes; Potter feared punishment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir," Harry said as he left.

_I miss you, Lily..._ With that final thought in his head, Snape went up to get to bed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi there! Another chapter another Friday! 2 more chapters after this, and everything will be done! It's been amazing to write for you guys! I'd appreciate some reviews:) Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 16 Apologies and Agreements<span>**  
><strong>_Apology is a lovely perfume; it can transform the clumsiest moment into a gracious gift. ~Margaret Lee Runbeck_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up feeling at ease; his plan had worked, he wasn't punished for it, and Snape was now a little better. The dreams, however, continued. After returning from Snape's quarters when he awoke, Harry went directly to bed. Falling quickly into the care-free dream, his mother was sitting there, a butterfly on her shoulder. "You have almost reached your goal, sweetie. There is one last thing to accomplish."<p>

He sat in his bed thinking; his animal symbology was average, but his guess was the butterfly symbolized transformation. A change in attitude, he guessed. Stretching and yawning, Harry got up and quickly got dressed. After Ron had woke and had changed, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron was halfway through his full plate of sausage when Hermione had joined them. The Hall was almost empty; it was early on a Saturday morning, and most students were still in bed. At the head table, Dumbledore was chatting merrily with Flitwick, McGonagall was attempting to talk to Snape, whose gaze had drifted to the three dining Gryffindors.

"Where are your usual snarky comments and complaints?" McGonagall whispered, trying to see where Snape was looking.

Snape didn't reply, but simply glared at McGonagall. She chuckled softly, "That's better."

"So now what?" Ron asked between bites.

"It seems…odd this year, doesn't it? I mean, it seems every year we have a run in with some trouble," Hermione said.

"Now you've jinxed it," Ron said. "Oh, to have a peaceful year! Right," he joked.

Harry wasn't paying attention; he was quietly drinking his pumpkin juice and thinking hard. What had his mother meant? Snape had finally fixed his past, so what else was there? He paused with the goblet halfway to his lips…he finally understood.

"Guys," Harry muttered. "I have to go talk to Snape."

Ron stopped chewing and quickly swallowed. "What for, mate? I mean, didn't he get all his problems sorted out now?"

Harry shook his head. "No, there is still me. Listen, I don't know how it will go over, but I'm going as soon as he leaves the table. Both of you can leave with me so it doesn't look odd, but I'm following him. The dreams will finally stop when we sort this out."

"Dreams? What dreams, Harry?" Hermione asked, but Harry didn't answer. She wanted him to open up to them, but she could see it was a lost cause for now.

They continued to eat their breakfast in near silence; only discussing Quidditch or homework. Finally, Snape finished his breakfast and left the table. Harry stood up as well, followed by Ron and Hermione, walking out of the Great Hall.

"See you in a bit," Harry said.

"See you," Ron and Hermione answered.

Harry cautiously walked down towards the Dungeons. He did his best to not be seen by any passerbys. Knocking lightly at the Potion Master's office, he entered soundlessly up hearing an 'enter' echo from within.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape asked from his desk.

"Hello, sir, I uh, I was wanting a little, uh, chat, sir," Harry tried.

"Oh? Well then do take a seat, Potter, and enlighten me with your Quidditch talk," Snape answered, not glancing up from the papers on his desk.

Harry obeyed and quickly sat down. "Well?" Snape asked. "What is it, Potter?"

"I don't really know where to begin, sir," Harry stated.

"Then by all means, start at the beginning," Snape answered, making a mark on an essay.

"It-it started when I saw your memories, and then I had dreams of my mum," Harry murmured.

Snape looked up from his papers, eyeing Harry cautiously. "Go on."

"She said that I needed to help you, and we did. I thought that after you took our potion, that the dreams would stop, but they didn't. Last night my mum told me there was still one thing left to do. I didn't realize it until around breakfast time, but she meant our little…disagreements," Harry answered, looking Snape right in the eyes.

Snape's brow furrowed. "You are doing all of these things based on a dream?"

Harry flushed. "I know it sounds stupid, sir, but I just knew it was the right thing to do."

"I see. And you wish to form a truce?" Snape asked slowly.

"Yes, sir, I think that after all the hatred that has passed between us, that there should also be room for civilized talk."

Snape looked searchingly into Harry's eyes. "There is something you're not telling me, Potter."

Harry looked confused. "Like what?"

"The old fool always was right," muttered Snape. He cleared his throat and looked meaningfully at Harry. "Do I detect regret, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly. There was no use keeping anything secret now; he knew he was useless at Occlumency. "Actually sir, yes. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did all those years. I've realized that after seeing those memories," he said, "we're more alike than you thought." He finished in a mutter.

"Enunciate, Potter, I could not understand you."

"We are more alike than you thought," Harry said clearly, staring straight at Snape.

"No one can say they have felt like I have as a child," Snape said quietly.

"But I have, sir. I was abused by my so called 'family.' I was starved, hit, cursed at, and most of the time, ignored as if I didn't exist. When I first got here, you thought I was a snobby boy who grew up spoilt. But that's not what it was like. It was just a milder version of your childhood."

Snape looked at Harry astounded. Why oh why did Dumbledore always have to be right?

"I….never knew," Snape said slowly. It was true, Potter always seemed so….arrogant?

"That's because you always thought of me as my father's kid. Always believed me to be arrogant, spoilt, rude, big-headed when I am none of those things," Harry explained fiercely and leaned closer to the desk. "I was never treated fairly by you. I understand. You thought because I looked like my dad I would act like him. But I would never do anything they did to you when they were my age." He fell back in his chair, and looked away. A few tears were welling in his eyes. He hated the Dursleys, and he wondered why he was telling Snape all of this anyway.

Snape had to work hard to maintain his impassive look, but felt as if he was failing miserably. So much had changed in the few days Potter had been trying to help. He at first felt reluctantly caring of the boy, and now, he didn't think he was that reluctant at all.

"I am sorry, Potter," Snape said. "Though I will not elaborate for your sanity and mine, I will tell you it was always hardest to get past the eyes."

"Apology accepted, sir. So how about that truce?" Harry asked hopefully.

Snape considered this. "Very well, Potter. On one condition."

Harry looked on eagerly. "Yes?"

"You call me Professor Snape and stay out of my Pensieve. In return, I will call you Harry and be a little kinder in potions."

Harry was surprised at the suggestions. "Can you also, er, tell me stories of my mum?"

Snape hesitated. _Say yes, Sev. The boy cares for you, and this new bond will help you, _Lily's voice echoed in his head. "Yes."

Harry stood up and walked around the desk. "Thank you very much, sir," and hugged the baffled man.

"You're…welcome, Harry," Snape replied when Harry stepped back. "Now if you don't mind, I do have some papers to mark."

"All right, sir," Harry answered. "And thank you."

Snape smiled and Harry walked out of the room. _I've changed Lily. But I will never stop loving you..._

* * *

><p>Harry started to run towards the Gryffindor tower. There were going to be a lot of wonderful changes around Hogwarts.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**Happy Friday! How many of you are counting down the days until vacation? I know I am! This is the very last chapter. Next week: Epilogue! I thank you all for your support and reviews. So, here it is! Love, Inspired.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 17 Relief<span>  
><em>And thou wilt give thyself relief, if thou doest every act of thy life as if it were the last. ~Marcus Aurelius<em>

* * *

><p>There were so many changes in the past year since Harry had helped Snape. There were many things, however, that still needed to be sorted out. Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape was looking for the right moment to talk. He had failed. He knew it; the pain coursed through his veins and ate away at his mind at night. Harry wasn't the spoiled brat he once thought of him as; no, he was abused; abused like he, himself. He hadn't fulfilled his vow to Lily, and that hurt more than any curse the Dark Lord could ever throw at him. So, after one particulary brutal night of no sleep and constant pacing, he summoned Harry the following morning. It was time to talk.<p>

"You called, sir?" Harry asked, stepping into the familiar office.

"I did, Harry," Snape confirmed. "There is…something I wish to talk about."

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face. What could it be?

"You see," Snape continued, pacing in front of his desk, "though you have helped me with my…issues, I have failed to help you with yours."

Harry was taken aback. No…he couldn't know. He had worked so hard to hide it…

"Yes, Harry," Snape said quietly. He had stopped pacing and now faced Harry. He looked ashamed. "I know that your relatives treated you poorly, as you so briefly told me earlier this year." Before Harry could object, Snape raised his hand, silencing him. "I was, too, Harry."

"You were abused?" Harry blurted out. "You just seem so-so strong, so…powerful. I would have never guessed."

Snape grimaced. "There are many things we do not know about others, Harry. It does not do to judge people by their looks." Harry grinned sheepishly. "You have obviously matured since last year, and I know it will be difficult, you must talk about it. I will not let you leave until you do."

Harry sat down in the front desk. Snape pulled a stool in front of him. He clasped his hands on the table and waited patiently.

"It's not that I was abused…"Harry started, "I mean, they never really injured me themselves. I only got hit a few times, and even then, it was never taken too far."

Snape nodded, and Harry took this as a sign to continue. "It was more mental abuse, you could say. They made me believe my parents died in a car crash and were drunks." Snape paled slightly at this statement, but nonetheless kept an impassive look. "Everything that went wrong, they would blame on me, and I thought I really was the freak Petunia always claimed me to be. I did the chores, cooked the meals, and just barely passed by on the scraps they fed me. I was given Dudley's hand-me-downs, which believe me, would not fit anyone; he's the size of a baby whale." Harry snorted. "When I got punished, I was locked in my cupboard which was my bedroom until I turned 11."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Snape asked. Even he had had a decent bedroom with his good-for-nothing drunk of a father.

Harry shrugged. "I assumed you knew, I mean, my first few dozen Hogwarts letters were addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'."

"The letters go out magically. No one views the addressed written on it. It is all done by a magical quill," Snape explained.

Harry chortled bitterly. "I'd advise you to start looking at them then. Wouldn't want another wizard world saviour to grow up in a horrible home."

Snape was taken aback. Where had _that_ Harry come from? He was sarcastic and…so much like _him._

Snape nodded again, and motioned for Harry to continue. "I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid burst through the door of House on the Rocks. Vernon thought he could escape wizards." Harry smiled fondly. "How very wrong he was.

"Hagrid gave Dudley a pig tail and then told me all about the past I never knew I had. I didn't learn everything from him, but enough to give me a little comfort entering the wizarding world." Harry finished.

Snape soaked this all in. Harry, though he hadn't been physically abused, had been mentally and emotionally abused to make up for it...not to mention starving... "Did Vernon ever call you names?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I can't remember a time he didn't. I don't think he's ever uttered my name before. Only 'the boy' or 'you,'" he answered.

Snape nodded absently. It all sounded so familiar…the same thing his insufferable excuse of a father would call him daily. A new wave of empathy flooded Snape's insides…he had changed so much in the past year as a person.  
>Dumbledore surely didn't know about this, did he? If so, he would pay a hefty toll for sending Harry back there year after year when he knew very well Harry was punished severely for the simplest things.<p>

"Sir?" Harry asked, breaking Snape out of his reverie.

"Yes?" He answered.

"How er—how bad was it at your home?"

Snape sat back and thought for a minute. "A little worse than yours," he said finally. "My father would beat my mother and I. He hated magic…an excuse of a father and a pathetic Muggle. Always drunk, always angry, especially at me. _'I don' wan' no prissy girl for a son. I wan' 'im with meat on 'is bones, I wan' 'im to be tough. Not readin' stupi' books an' playin' a' the park all day.' _He would say," Snape told. "I wasn't starved, but I wasn't well fed or taken care of, so I grew up fast. I started talking properly very early, to help diminish the drawl I inherited from my father."

Harry listened carefully, and Snape seemed satisfied when Harry could not detect a single hint of a drawl.

Sensing Snape did not wish to discuss it anymore, he asked, "When did you fall in love with my mum?"

Snape took in a sharp, inaudible breath. Of course the boy would want to know, it was only natural. But that didn't make it any easier to talk about. "The first time I met her," he answered quietly, looking just over Harry's shoulder. He couldn't meet those green eyes just yet. "I had told her she was a witch, after her sister ran off. We talked for hours. It was the first time I had a friend, and the first time I felt truly happy."

Harry smiled softly. He knew the feeling, the feeling of finally having his very first friend in his life. "I know what you did," he whispered. Snape looked sharply at him. "I know you told him about the prophecy."

Whatever colour Snape had quickly drained away. "Harry, you must unders-"

"I do understand," Harry interrupted. "I know that after you told Voldemort, you went straight to Dumbledore to ask for protection. I know that after they died, you did your best to protect me while keeping your role as a double spy. It's okay, I forgive you."

Snape had wanted to hear those words for a very long time. To see those emerald eyes staring straight into his, while telling him he was forgiven. The eyes didn't belong to the person he wanted to forgive him the most, but he was relieved Harry had forgiven him.

"Thank you, Harry. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

"Very well, that is all, off you go," Snape dismissed. Finally, relief.


	19. Epilogue!

**Well, it's the last chapter. It has been a wonderful journey with you all. I hope you have all enjoyed the story, and I'd love to hear your final thoughts! I may or may not have another story on the go -I haven't quite figured it out yet. I love you all, and let the final chapter begin! Love, Inspired. **These are only short little glimpses at their lives. It follows a small story, but most are fairly short.**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>**  
><strong>_We only part to meet again. ~John Gay_

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes glinted in the setting sun. All was well, and happy was he. His wedding night turned out to be perfect. Snape had led everyone through the war, and came out a better man. Just after the reception, Snape pulled Harry aside.<p>

"You have grown into a wonderful man," he said. "I know we had our differences in the past, but I am glad we sorted them out. I wish I could have been there for you sooner. As my gift, I wondered if you would like to become my unofficial godson."

Harry smiled widely. "Of course I would. That is the best present I could have ever gotten!"

Snape smiled; things were finally starting to lighten up.

* * *

><p>"Severus?" Harry called from the hallway. Snape was sitting reading a Potions magazine, when he stood up and nodded at Harry. "You can come in now."<p>

Snape eagerly walked into the room. Ginny was lying in the bed, covers pulled up to her armpits. She was sweating but looked pleased all the same. Just then a Healer walked in and presented Ginny with her newborn. James's eyes were wide with excitement and went to stand beside his mum.

"We've named him Albus Severus Potter," Ginny whispered to Snape who was hovering by the doorway. He felt like an intruder on a family moment.

"You named your son…after me?" Snape asked flabbergasted.

"Yes," she whispered again.

Snape had a hard time holding back tears. It was a great honour, but he wanted to know the reason. "Why?"

"Because you truly are the bravest man I've ever known," Harry answered this time, lifting James up so he could lie with Ginny.

"Thank you," Snapee said, barely audible. It meant the world to him.

* * *

><p>It had been over 19 years since the war. The autumn breeze gently tickled the tree leaves. The summer was slowly fading away, and fall was once again making its way into the Potter's lives once again. It was almost time for the Potter children to go to Hogwarts once again. And this time, Lily would be going too.<p>

"Are you packed, Lily?" Ginny asked from the kitchen. The kids were playing a round of Exploding Snap with Harry.

"Yes, mum," Lily answered over the explosions. She turned to her father. "Is Professor Snape coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Lils. He should be here in about…"Harry checked his watched. "5 minutes."

"No cheating James!" Albus yelled, playfully shoving James over onto his side.

"I wasn't!" James insisted, but the smile creeping across his face told otherwise.

"James," Harry scolded.

"Cheaters do dishes!" Ginny called from the door. "By hand." She clarified.

Lily laughed. James would never do dishes by hand. He'd find some way to sneak magic.

A light knock at the door interrupted the game, and Harry got up to answer.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening, Harry. Please, call me Severus, as I am no longer your professor," Snape answered, stepping into Grimmauld Place. _Just two decades ago I would have thought myself to be as insane as Dumbledore,_ he thought good-heartedly.

"Of course, Severus," Harry smiled.

"Hi, Professor!" Albus came out from around the corner.

"Hello, Messrs. Potter," Snape greeted with a nod as James rounded the corner too. "Where is Lily?"

Just then, Lily came sprinting toward Snape. "Hi!"

Snape chuckled. "Hello, Lily."

"Dinner is ready, hello Severus," Ginny said, poking her head out of the kitchen door.

Following the kids, Harry and Snape made their way to the kitchen. They ate Ginny's delicious cooking, and then made their way to the sitting room. It really was the perfect family image.

"Can you tell me more about Hogwarts, Professor?" Lily asked for the umpteenth time since Snape had been visiting them.

"Of course," Snape obliged. He told them of hippogriffs –James's favourite; the castle; the ghosts; the Giant Squid –Lily's favourite; and Potions –Albus's favourite.

"Come on now, time for bed," Harry whispered to Lily who had fallen asleep on Snape's shoulder. Snape smiled at the three children who sleepily made their way to their rooms.

Harry and Ginny sat down across from Snape. Harry looked a little nervous.

"What is it, Harry?" Snape asked.

"I just wanted to say thank-you," Harry blushed. That's not everything he wanted to say, but he needed to get his thoughts together.

"For what?" Snape asked curiously.

"Remember in sixth year, Ron, Hermione and I gave you the 'Late Dream' potion?" After a curt nod, Harry continued. "I just wanted to thank you for putting the past behind you and befriending me. It means a lot."

"You're…welcome, Harry," Snape struggled. It had been 20 years, and he still found it difficult to express his emotions. "Thank you for accepting me," he replied.

Harry smiled, his emerald eyes twinkling. Ginny leaned into him, and smiled softly too. It was the perfect family.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting old, Harry," Snape sighed from his seat on the couch years later. "I have all of the formalities sorted out, but I need to tell you something."<p>

"Of course, Severus. Is it okay if Ginny hears?" Harry asked, gesturing to his wife who was polishing her broom in the kitchen.

"Yes, she is your wife; she may know," Snape answered.

Harry called Ginny and beckoned her to sit close beside him. "Okay, Severus. What is it?" Ginny asked concerned.

Snape took a deep breath. "As you know, I am getting old. Though I am sure I will last another month, I am weak. My Will and Final Testament have been written, and I wanted you to know that after everything we've been through, you both have been like a family to me."

"Oh, Severus," Ginny cried. She got up and hugged him. "It seems like it was just yesterday you walked in here to eat dinner with us for the first time."

"I know, Ginny, I know."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Harry? Is he all right!" Ginny asked hysterically from her seat in St. Mungo's.<p>

"I-I don't know! He's gone so pale! Healer! We need a Healer!" Harry yelled.

Snape was trembling slightly, his black eyes slowly losing life.

"Harry," he whispered hoarsely. "Harry, look at me."

Harry stared desperately into the man's eyes.

"You…have your mother's eyes, Harry. She lives within you," he whispered again. He was growing so weak so fast. Where were the Healers?

"Stay with me, Severus! Stay with us!" Harry cried out.

"I mustn't, Harry. It is my time. Thank you for showing me what a family is. Thank you for being there."

"No! Don't leave! Please!" Harry yelled.

Snape sucked in a wheezy breath. "I will always be with you Harry. You were…the son I never had. I will always be…with…you..."

Snape's eyes closed,_ Lily, I'll be with you soon._ He breathed no more.

"Dead." Harry whispered. "He's dead."

"Harry," Ginny whispered softly. She comforted her husband who was still sitting by Snape's bed.

"He loved you. He loved you like a son," she whispered.

A tear slid down Harry's cheek. His companion was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes filled with tears as he hugged Ginny closer. The children had grown up and were now standing beside their parents, wearing black, faces somber. Severus Snape had passed away of old age. He had lived a long life. Happily retiring from teaching potions after the war, he spent his days researching and discovering, and improving new potions. An eagle circled above them, landing in the tree near the tomb.<p>

Harry went up and put a single lily on the tomb. It was a simple burial, an obsidian tomb on the Hogwarts grounds next to his mentor, Dumbledore. Only one word, in silver lettering had been etched upon the black stone: _always_.

Harry stepped back and lit his wand, the light shining in the gloomy day. The merpeople were singing beneath the lake, their song heard in the chilling air.

_May the rose rise up to meet you,  
>May the wind be ever at your back.<br>May the sunshine warm upon your face and the rain fall softly on your fields.  
>And until we meet again, may God hold you in the hollow of his hand<em>.

An Irish blessing. Though it was not long, it echoed across the lake and into the deep green forest. He had changed so much, and it showed that you can befriend an enemy.

A final cry and the eagle took off over the lake; the song forever in their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Here is one last quote for you!<strong>

_Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends. ~Richard Bach_

**In case you were wondering, I pictured Snape dying at the age of 70 (making Harry around 50, with his children now adults.) I do not know if wizards have an extended life-span compared to humans. If anyone knows, I would love if you enlightened me with the information!**


End file.
